


【鼬佐】长篇

by BoYouzi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoYouzi/pseuds/BoYouzi
Summary: 本文cp主鼬佐，可能会出现鼬佐鼬，鸣樱cp，宁雏cp，斑泉cp，柱扉cp……人物崩坏警告！雷者慎入！！！
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果……秽土转生的鼬没有消失的话……  
> 就算是我的私心吧！  
> 1.大部分根据原作内容改写，原作人物台词剧情归AB，ooc归我><
> 
> 2.鼬佐二人被赋予开挂技能
> 
> 3.作者文笔不佳，文中会有多位其他太太的梗出现，如果侵犯到太太的权益，请联系我马上进行删改。
> 
> 4.年更作者（可能）看文需谨慎!会重复进行多次修改!

“接下来停止秽土转生”一如既往平淡冷静的语气，鼬向陷入伊邪那美无法动弹的兜走去。“这样，转生的死者就会全部消失。”

佐助在一旁听到这句话微微瞪大了眼睛，鼬没有看佐助的反应自顾自地继续往下说“这样，战争也会很快结束。”

“那么，哥哥，你也…”很轻的语气，带着一丝不敢相信。

“我能作为木叶村的宇智波鼬，再一次保护村子，对这个世界已经没有留恋了。”好像终于注意到佐助的反应，鼬慢慢回头看了他一眼，语气还是一如既往的温柔，带着一丝释然。

“为什么！木叶村明明把你害成这样！你却依然忠心耿耿！”在听到鼬说完的下一秒，佐助就忍不住开口质问他，平时沉默寡言的一个人，现在激动得需要靠手势来表达自己内心的不满。“就算你能原谅木叶，我也不能原谅！”因为气愤瞪大了的写轮眼昭示着佐助内心的不平静。

“对这世界没有留恋？！把我变成这样的人是你！！”几乎是靠吼着说完了最后一句话，佐助喘着气，看着眼前一脸平静的鼬。

鼬只是静静地看着他，听他喊出那些话，看他喘气的样子，仿佛一切都与他无关，最终，他只是淡淡地说出一句“能够改变你的人，不再是我。”就转过头，全然不顾一脸不可思议的佐助，背对着他继续说“所以，眼下我能做到的事，就是阻止这忍术，这也是为了不辜负我对鸣人的托付。”

听到这话的佐助十分错愕，哥哥和鸣人之间有什么约定吗？

鼬没有再对他说更多。 

“停止秽土转生，把印告诉我。”

鼬说出这话的同时将手探向了兜的额头用手指撑开他的眼皮“月读！”

“子，丑，申，寅，辰，亥”一个一个印慢慢从兜的口中吐出，像在宣告二人分别的倒计时。

“这就是全部的印了吗。”鼬心想，然后毫不犹豫地控制兜进行结印。

“子”随着鼬说出印的顺序，“嗒”兜开始解除秽土转生。

“丑，申”鼬的语气变得十分冰冷，一点也没有犹豫。

佐助就这么在鼬的身后看着鼬一个一个地命令兜结印，脸上的不甘不舍，最终演变成低下头无奈的一声叹息。

“看来我说什么都没有用了。”再抬头，佐助眼里的写轮眼已变回黑瞳。

“先前发现你时，我之所以一路跟你来到这里时为了确认阿飞和团藏的话究竟是不是真的，但我确认到的却不只有那些，和你在一起，让我想起了从前小时候对哥哥的仰慕心情。”语气里透露出的委屈似乎打动了鼬，鼬放慢了结印的速度。

“正因为这样，我们越是像以前那样亲密，我越是理解你，对于折磨过你的木叶，我就愈发感到憎恨，这恨意比以前更加强烈，我明白你希望我怎样做，或许正因为你是我哥你才会否定我，但也正因为我是你弟弟所以无论你说什么，我都不会停手，即使哥哥想保护木叶村，我也一定会摧毁它。”

听完佐助的话，鼬似乎还是不为所动，“寅”又命令兜结下一个印。

“辰”还有一个印。

佐助就这样一直看着他，看着他毫不犹豫地说出最后一个印。

“亥”这是最后一个印。“秽土转生之术，解！”  
术式解除带来的一阵风吹动了鼬的长发和长袍，吹动了佐助额前的碎发。

“哥哥…”佐助在心里默默地想，眼睛里充满了委屈和不舍，但是背对着他的鼬并没有看到。

白光在鼬的身上散开，是灵魂要升天的征兆，附着在鼬身上的尘土也开始飘散。

鼬转身向佐助，慢慢地抬起手，就像上次和他战斗的那次一样，就像许多年前鼬曾对佐助做过无数次的那样。“他又要来戳我的额头和我道别说这是最后一次了吗。”佐助看着鼬的动作心想。

“还来得及…我能感觉到意识渐渐模糊。”鼬一边说一边向佐助走近。

“在永别之前，我来告诉你你想知道的答案，我已经没有必要再说谎了。”佐助就这么看着鼬一步步向他走近，愣住了般没反应。

“和你分别的那天夜里，我所做的就像阿飞还有团藏说的那样，让你看看一切真相吧。”

鼬说完看向了佐助的眼睛，写轮眼带来鼬所做的一切事情的真相，关于止水的托付，村子里的政治斗争，灭族之夜蹲在电线杆不舍地看着佐助，在即将杀死父母前痛苦流泪的鼬，父亲最后的要求，母亲的原谅，佐助在鼬的记忆里全都看到了。

“这下，我已经毫无保留了，我诉说了所有真相，再没有隐瞒…我总是对你撒谎，让你原谅我，总是用这双手把你推得远远的，我不想把你卷进来。”

鼬的身体摇摇晃晃，似乎下一秒就要倒下但还是一步步向佐助走近。“但现在想来，或许你曾经拥有改变爸妈，改变宇智波的力量，要是我能从一开始就能正视你和你站在同等的地位上探讨真相…事到如今，我这个失败者对你说再多你也听不进去，所以，这次我想至少让你多了解些真相…”

鼬终于走到了他的面前，想象中手指戳上额头的痛感却并没有到来，鼬伸手扶住了佐助的后脑勺，还是和小时候一般刺棱的头发，看起来就和他的主人一样难以驯服但摸起来却软软的。

“你永远不原谅我也没关系，无论将来你变成什么样，我都会一直爱着你。”

鼬将额头抵在了佐助的额头上，两人额头相抵，鼬的眼神里满是温柔。

“从以前开始哥哥的眼睛就很好看啊。”佐助心里想。

“写轮眼！”猝不及防的，佐助开启了万花筒写轮眼。

“这次该我对你说了。”佐助说。“原谅我，哥哥。”

估计是佐助这辈子结印速度最快的一次，他控制着鼬，快到看不清的动作。

“秽土转生，解！！”随着话语落下，鼬身上散发的光芒消失，四处飞散的尘土也随之落地。

佐助毕竟还是不如鼬擅长幻术，下一秒鼬就挣脱了万花筒写轮眼。

“你…”鼬看着眼前的佐助，脸上是看得见的错愕。

佐助伸手拥抱住面前冰冷的人“原谅我，哥哥。”

鼬伸手想推开佐助，却被佐助抱得更紧。

“我不过是一个已死之人，为什么要这么执着呢。”鼬的话语中透着深深的无奈。

“你说的无论我变成什么样你都会一直爱我的！！”佐助和鼬面对面，吼出了这句话。

“你这种做法毫无意义，自私地无视生灵和死者的界限…”  
还没等鼬说完佐助就打断了他“你有考虑过再一次看着你在我面前逝去我的感受吗？！你说的会一直爱我！宇智波鼬！你说的！”

“但是…”这次鼬也没来得及把话说完。

轰——山洞被人从外面用蛮力打开，碎石迎着鼬佐二人飞来，两人及时跳至安全地带才未被波及。

“找到了！”一个清脆欢快的声音响起。

佐助和鼬一起循着声音来源的方向看去，“是你们—”佐助的声音有些惊讶。

鼬看着前方的两个人，一个金发的大个子和一个白发尖牙的男人。

“你认识他们？”

“你在这地方做什么？”

鼬和那个白发尖牙的男人同时开口。

“哎！！！旁边这个又是谁？！”水月还是一如既往的大惊小怪和大嗓门。

“额哦，这是我哥哥鼬，这是我组建的鹰小队的同伴，重吾、水月。”佐助简单介绍了对方。

“啊？！你哥不是被你给杀…”水月的话被佐助的写轮眼瞪了回去。

“你们在这种地方做什么？”重吾开口问。

“阻止秽土转生。”佐助用极简的一句话回答了他。

“你一直都这样，从来不愿意对别人好好解释一件事。”水月爱吐槽的毛病还是一直在。“但我们那么久没见了，你总得和我说清楚啊！”说完偷偷看了一眼站在佐助身旁的鼬。

这次佐助没回答他，直接用手指向了后面还在被伊邪那美困住无法动弹的药师兜。

“欸，什么?”水月和重吾顺着他手指的方向回头看。

“是兜，兜使用了秽土转生。”还是极其简单的一句话。


	2. Chapter 2

“这是兜？怎么感觉有点恶心…”水月走近无法动弹的兜，仔细端详兜现在头上长角腹部还长出了一部分蛇身的兜的模样， “从他肚子里钻出来的这东西，简直就像个巨大的…”

水月的吐槽没能继续就被佐助打断了。

“别管他了。”是佐助不耐烦的语气。

佐助身旁站着的是鼬，鼬也没有说话，两个人之间的气场冷得水月都不想靠近，也不知道佐助是在嫌水月话痨还是在气刚才与鼬的争执。

重吾适时发言“所以现在是秽土转生解除了，但是鼬桑还存在，那我们接下来该干什么？”好像发现了兜的旁边还有一个人，重吾走近了端详着红豆的脸“这人还活着吗？”

佐助两个问题都没有回答还反问他们“事到如今，你们还特地来找我，到底有什么事。”鼬从佐助冰冷的语气中听出来了，他在生气，生鼬的气。

“哦!对了对了，是这样，我在据点发现了个了不得的东西。”水月恍然大悟的声音，一边说一边在怀里掏着什么东西。“呃…”

水月的话又被打断了，这次是重吾。“刚才你说鼬和你阻止了兜的秽土转生吧，但那个叫斑的秽土转生，好像并未停止。”

重吾扛起了红豆，原本在重吾肩膀上的两只小鸟叽叽喳喳地证明自己的存在。

“什么？斑的秽土转生没有停止是什么意思？！斑死了？”是鼬惊讶的声音。

“不，准确来说斑早死了，之前那个自称是斑的面具男不过是个冒牌货。”重吾和鼬解释。

鼬的惊讶使佐助更生气了。

“是吗，没有停止啊。”佐助冷淡的语气，仿佛事不关己。

“能告诉我斑现在的方位吗，我要去阻止他。”鼬问重吾。

但是重吾没有来得及开口就被佐助吼断了。

“你去干嘛！你哪也不准去，宇智波鼬我告诉你，你现在的命是我的，你就在我身边呆着，你敢走的话下一秒我就去摧毁木叶村，正好现在村子的战斗力都在战场上了村子的防守正是最弱的时候！”

“佐助，你根本就不应该拘泥于我一个已死之人。”鼬看向佐助，语气中带着些怒意。

“既然你说你都已经死了还管那么多干嘛！有时间管这些不如来管管你的亲弟弟！”毫不讲理的佐助。

“我在和佐助说话，别插嘴行吗！”水月忍不住对着重吾大喊，因为他不敢对鼬喊。

“先不说那个了，给，快打开看看。”水月终于掏出了那个神神秘秘的东西，是一个卷轴，语气中是抑制不住的兴奋。

佐助接过卷轴，鼬在旁边和他一起看，卷轴打开，看到上面的符号的一瞬间，鼬就明白了这个卷轴是干嘛用的。

“大蛇丸那个家伙…”

佐助看完卷轴也明白了鼬的意思。

“呐！我说这个很厉害吧！”是水月激动的声音。“只要有了这东西，我们鹰小队就能把整个忍者界…”

“就是这个啊，知道一切的人，总而言之，现在有个人我必须见上一面，我现在就去。”佐助拿起卷轴走向重吾。

“就算知道一切又怎样，现在当务之急是去阻止斑！”鼬喊住佐助。

“哥哥你根本就不知道我的想法！关于事情的真相，起因，经过，根本就没有你所说的那么简单，这次我要亲自去问这一切的始作俑者。”佐助愈发生气。

鼬沉默了，这个问题他确实无法给出佐助答案，因为他直到死都未能找到确切的答案。

看着佐助执拗的样子，最终，让步了。  


“欸，是谁？要见谁？”水月满脸问号。

“大蛇丸。”

三个字激起水月的大嗓门，“欸！！你在说什么呢，大蛇丸不是早就被你杀了吗？！我想让你用这东西来…”

佐助根本没在听水月说话，径直走向重吾，准确来说，是重吾扛着的那个女人。

将红豆放在地上，果然发现红豆的颈上有大蛇丸的咒印。

“那个男人命硬得很，怎么可能这样轻易消失，我必须见到那个让人作呕的大蛇丸，让他去做一件事，家族，村子，我要去见知道一切的人。”

鼬知道现在的自己根本不可能说服佐助，心里骂了多管闲事的大蛇丸一千遍，最终表现出来的也只是一声叹息，反正自己现在也不能离开佐助身边。

“见大蛇丸是什么意思，什么叫作知道一切的人？”水月十万个问号。

“和你们没关系。”一副要抛弃同伴的语气。

“什么嘛，莫名其妙。”水月挠挠头，反正自己从来不在乎佐助的冷淡。

“这是我和佐助之间的问题，牵扯上你们真的是不好意思了。”鼬的语气带着些许歉意。佐助还是一如既往小孩子心性啊，鼬心想。

“嘛，不是牵扯到我们的问题啦，我们只要花时间也可以使用这卷轴的力量，为什么还要特地复活大蛇丸啊！”水月的语气越来越激动。“总之不能复活大蛇丸！”

“有些事只有大蛇丸能办到。”说完不再理会水月的叽叽喳喳。

“我说你啊，佐助，你是大蛇丸最得意的门生吧！你应该知道大蛇丸当初被你杀死是因为他的双臂因为尸鬼封尽无法动弹，就算他复活，他的手臂依然无法使用，可是这样他还是个危险人物，他还会企图占有你的身体！！要是被他得知战争的事情，他肯定会趁机作乱…”水月接下来的话被他自己咽了回去。

“水月！”佐助带着怒气喊他，同时鼬也瞪着水月，佐助是因为被称为‘大蛇丸最得意的门生’而发火，鼬是因为听到大蛇丸企图占有佐助的身体而感到不满。

……好吧，这两兄弟的怒气他谁的也承受不来，只能暂时闭嘴了。

“去取一部分兜的身体给我。”佐助对水月命令道。

水月彻底无语了，“别人的话你不听，现在倒像让别人听你指挥？”明显不情愿。

“那我来。”重吾走向兜，用仙人化模式取了一部分兜的身体。

“一个两个都这样，我说佐助的哥哥啊，你就不能劝劝他吗。”水月清楚了鼬没有敌意后，试图和他搭话。

“可能真的是以前的我做错了，导致最后只有他一个人被蒙在鼓里，这次就听他的吧。”鼬这边显然不打算劝佐助了。

将取来的兜的身体放在红豆颈上咒印的位置，咒印似乎受到了某种感应微微发着光，佐助想起卡卡西曾经为他封印咒印时的动作，反其道而行之，“解邪法印！”白色大蛇从咒印处逐渐出现，体型越来越大，最终大蛇张开蛇口，大蛇丸从蛇口里爬了出来。

“没想到，将我复活的居然是你们。”这是大蛇丸说的第一句话。“好久不见了鼬君，没想到一向掌控大局的你，现在竟然受限于佐助啊，真是有趣呢呵呵。”

鼬毫不在乎地看着大蛇丸，只是微微挪动了身体，将佐助挡在了自己身后，但是佐助却自己站了出来。 

“不用详细说明，我在红豆体内都看到了，包括战争的事。” 大蛇丸说道。

“不过水月，”大蛇丸看向在药师兜身体后面的水月。“我对这场战争不感兴趣，这是别人掀起的战争，  
如果说有什么是现在还让我感兴趣的，佐助，就是你年轻的身体了。”

回头看着佐助，大蛇丸伸出蛇一般长的舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

“嗖”一把苦无擦着大蛇丸的脸颊而过，狠狠地钉在了地面，只有脸上被划破的伤口在慢慢渗出丝丝鲜血。

“鼬君不要那么生气嘛。”伸出舌头舔掉脸上的一丝鲜血，大蛇丸继续说道“可惜是秽土转生之身，不然我最想得到的可是你的身体呢呵呵。”

快到看不清的动作，大蛇丸脸上又多了一道伤口，这次是佐助飞出的手里剑。

“呵呵呵，真的是越来越有趣了呢。”大蛇丸毫不在意兄弟二人的行为，自顾自地说，眼神里充满了看戏的意味。

“话虽如此，但现在的我却是有心无力。”大蛇丸看向鼬佐二人。

佐助将卷轴递给大蛇丸。

“见到他们，你打算干什么？”大蛇丸看向佐助。

佐助却盯着身旁鼬的脸，回答他“我知道得太少，需要他们告诉我全部真相。”

“全部？你用不着知道那么多，你还只是个孩子。”大蛇丸这句话戳到了佐助的痛楚。

就在刚才，鼬还在将他当成小孩子，当成一个保护对象，虽然他并不讨厌，但就是不能认同这句话从别人嘴里说出来。

“不，我已经不是孩子了，也不能甘于继续当个孩子，我得知道一切的起因究竟是什么。”他说这话的时候语气还是一如既往的平静，但是看向鼬的眼神却无比坚定。 

小孩子就是小孩子啊，鼬微微叹了口气，揉了揉佐助的头发。

“再次见到哥哥，让我对木叶的憎恨比以前更加强烈，只是，你不惜身负污名，直到最后木叶村忍者身份为村子担忧，一心保护村子，我想知道你的想法。”这话是对鼬说的。

一旁的水月和重吾看着佐助竟然被摸头还那么淡定，惊讶得一时不知道说什么。

“呃，佐助，你的哥哥不就在你旁边吗，你直接问他不就行了。”最终还是水月忍不住开口。

“我旁边这个只是一个把我当成保护对象的骗子罢了。”佐助说。

好吧，反正事到如今鼬说什么他也不会听，只能无奈的默认佐助给他冠上‘骗子’的称号了。

大蛇丸走向兜，吓得水月赶紧从兜那边跑到佐助身后。

“他要吸取兜的力量然后偷袭我们！”随着水月的话语落下，兜身上的仙人模式慢慢解除，查克拉也流入大蛇丸体内。

“看吧！！果然是这样！”

“不，不是这样。”重吾回答他。“他只是解除了兜的仙人模式，取回属于他的查克拉而已，他没有动兜的查克拉。”

“好，我帮你。”取回属于自己的查克拉，大蛇丸回头对佐助说。


	3. Chapter 3

一行人跟着大蛇丸在黑暗的林间小路走着，虽然他们所在的地方并非战场，而且距离战场可谓十分遥远，但即使是这样，非感知类型忍者的重吾和水月都感觉到了一股十分不详的查克拉，既强大又血腥。

佐助一心只想知道真相，对此似乎不想理会。

鼬当然知道发生了什么，但是只能苦恼于现在的自己无  
法去往前线相助。

“走了，快带路，大蛇丸。”是佐助清冷的声音。

“他还是有些在意的…”大蛇丸心里想。看向了鼬，鼬的脸上还是没什么表情，但是大蛇丸知道，鼬其实现在心里十分担心战况。呵呵，这对兄弟真的是越来越有趣了。

……

他们来到了距离木叶村很远的漩涡一族的族地遗址，杂草丛生，一片荒凉。

“这里还是老样子呢。”大蛇丸有感而发。

“破破烂烂的。”水月忍不住吐槽。

走进一个依稀可以看出是祭拜的宗祠，墙上挂着一整排死神面具，黑暗中数双面具上的眼睛空洞仿佛都在盯着他们，像对不速之客的警告。

大蛇丸的袖口中钻出一条蛇，一个一个地在这些面具上爬过，终于，在一个面具上盘着吐了吐蛇信。

“找到了。”是大蛇丸的声音。

看着大蛇丸这一系列怪异的行为，水月忍不住说了一句“感觉阴森森的，既然找到了就快走吧。”

“是啊，我们走吧，去沉睡着所有秘密的地方。”大蛇丸惨白的脸说出这句话，让人感到十分怪异。

鼬对大蛇丸的话也只是皱了皱眉，没有做出其他表示。

返回的路上，经过木叶的街道，佐助突然停止了步伐，一个箭步飞跃上了木叶最高的建筑，那是他当初叛离木叶时站着看这个村子最后一眼的地方，也是鼬曾经站着思考一族与村子的关系的地方。

鼬也跟着和他一起站到了上面。

“这里也…变了不少啊。”是佐助先开口。

“嗯。”鼬站在他身旁回答他。

今晚的天气很好，月亮亮得不像话，可是这么亮得天气，却遮不住这漫天的繁星。

佐助和鼬摘下了为了掩人耳目而戴上的帽子，两个人一起看着这个曾经被大蛇丸识图摧毁，被佩恩袭击后几乎毁于一旦的村子。它现在是如此的安静祥和，只有不时的一两声犬吠和深夜还在营业的酒屋传来一两声嬉笑。

“他们两个怎么了？”水月看着站在高处的二人疑惑道。

“佐助啊，和我进行木叶破坏计划之前一样，就算他和村子都变了样，这里依然是他的故乡，他需要一些时间来伤感，用回味过去来重新确认自己的决心，至于鼬君嘛，我向来看不懂他的心里在想什么。”大蛇丸说完，抬头看向站在高处的两人。

水月也跟着看向大蛇丸目光所在的方向。

鼬和佐助两个人都没有再说话。

水月不是木叶的人，也不曾经历过鼬佐二人所经历的血腥和痛苦的过去，加上他本身就对外界事物不甚在意的态度，所以他根本就不能理解大蛇丸所说的话。

“那你呢？你不上去感伤一下吗？”水月继续问大蛇丸。“我们曾经作为你部下里的精英成员，你又曾经一度想摧毁木叶，现在我们身处木叶村，村中的强者因为战争不在此地，如此，这对你来说不是好机会吗？”

“或许吧。”大蛇丸声音淡淡的。“但是你弄错了一件事，你们已经不是蛇了。”

……

“下去吧，晚上风大，容易着凉。”是鼬先开的口，为佐助戴好帽子后，才将自己的帽子戴上。

“嗯。”

他们来到了宇智波一族的南贺神社，这里在经过佩恩的袭击后就一直都是残破不堪，因为是在村子的边缘地带所以也无人问津，曾经那个提起‘宇智波’三个字就无比骄傲的一族已不复存在，留下的只有茶余饭后的谈资。

佐助清楚地感觉到鼬再回到这里的心情，无奈，悲伤，痛苦，还有人物都不在的伤感，但没有后悔，宇智波鼬从来就不会对自己做过的事情后悔，这点他最清楚，无论是灭族的决定还是他设计好的死亡。

打开只有宇智波能开启的封印，露出了一条地下通道，无视啰嗦的水月的惊叹，佐助带着他们进入到在宇智波一族中也鲜为人知的秘密基地。

在宇智波祖传的石碑面前，大蛇丸戴上那个死神面具，以自身为祭品召唤出了死神，水月他们可以清楚地看到大蛇丸身后巨大的死神身影慢慢拿下嘴里的刀，划开自己的腹部，同时五团蓝色的物质从死神的腹部飞出。

“做好准备！佐助，水月，重吾！”大蛇丸喊道，有一团蓝色物质已经进入到大蛇丸体内。

与此同时，重吾将自身的咒印仙力给了佐助，将佐助身上的六个白绝给逼了出来。

鼬和水月分别将白绝控制住。

“秽土转生术！”随着大蛇丸话语落下，四个白绝发出痛苦的叫喊，大蛇丸占据了其中一个白绝的身体，重吾吸收了一个白绝后咒印仙力也得到了恢复。

面前的四个白绝身上逐渐被泥土所覆盖，渐渐显出四个人形，是在木叶村抬头就能看见的，先代火影们。

“这就是…被称为忍者之神的柱间本人吗。”水月指着柱间，难以置信。

“又是那个叫什么大蛇丸的忍者吗？”是二代火影扉间的声音，明显的不爽，毕竟被同一个人两次地从亡灵净土转生到现世秽土，其中一次还是被控制成为杀人工具，谁也不乐意。

“这是怎么回事？”初代火影柱间，扉间的哥哥问。

“我猜是封印了我们的尸鬼封印术被解开了，然后又使用了秽土转生。”是三代火影猿飞日斩的声音。

“没想到那封印术竟能解开。”很年轻的声音，是历代火影中最年轻的火影，鸣人的父亲，波风水门。

“大蛇丸，你是怎么办到的。”毕竟大蛇丸是木叶三忍之一，也是水门的老师自来也的同期，水门的语气中不免带了些尊重。

“你太小瞧我了，水门。”大蛇丸回答他。“漩涡一族的封印术，如今已不复存在的一族旧址，散落各处的文献，我从封印术失传后就一直在研究。”

“初代大人，看来我们在这世界复活了。”水门对柱间说到。

“嗯？”柱间疑惑地看向水门。“你是谁？”

柱间的疑惑很正常，毕竟两个人的辈分相差得实在太多。

“啊哦。”水门反应过来了，转过身给他展示了自己长袍后面的‘四代目火影’字样。“我是四代火影。”

“啊！你是四代啊，这样啊，看来村子也很太平吧！”丝毫不像传闻般冷酷神秘的初代火影。

鼬和鹰小队的成员还有大蛇丸就在旁边看着他们几位火影叙旧。

“那个…现在是否太平我也不太清楚，因为我死在三代之前，比他更早被封印。”

“是这样吗，你不是和猿飞一起被封印的？”

“是的，是因为其他的事情。”水门不好意思地挠挠头，没有说出多年前的九尾事件。

“那五代又是谁？?”初代火影的问题一个接一个。

“是你的孙女纲手姬。”这次是大蛇丸回答了他。

听到这个消息的初代深受打击，满头的黑线和一脸的无语都表现出来了。

“小纲啊…”有气无力的声音。“现在村子没事吧。”

“额…您，您有什么不放心的吗？”水门看见初代的反应有点不知所措，小心翼翼地问。

“他是我的大孙女，所以被我宠得不像话，结果连我嗜赌的习惯都学去了，那可叫一个…哈哈哈哈哈哈。”接下来的话被柱间尴尬的大笑掩饰了过去。

忍者之神，和我想像中的不太一样啊…水月在一旁看着  
他们闲话家常，有点汗颜。

其实不仅是他，大蛇丸和鼬看着这个传说般的人物和自己想象中的反差那么大，也挺无语的。

“又是秽土转生术吗，居然随意滥用我创造的忍术。”是版权意识超强的二代火影扉间。

“这个忍术并没太大的难度，只是，你当初真不该将它创造出来。”大蛇丸对扉间说。“二代，你执行的政策和创造的忍术，给后世带来的净是些麻烦，这次也一样。”

“你…难道又想袭击木叶？！”扉间本来性格就暴燥，看到面前这个两次将自己复活出来的大蛇丸，更是动了怒。

“我明明以生命为代价将你的忍术给封印了，怎么会这样，这次你连我这个老师都用秽土转生复活是要向木叶复仇对吗？！”三代火影，同时也是大蛇丸曾经的老师，逼问大蛇丸。

“唉，无论什么时代都少不了战争啊。”初代扶住额头感叹。“这确实算不上是个好忍术，扉间，所以那时候就该按我说的…”

“大哥别啰嗦，我在和这个年轻人说话呢！”扉间插着双手对他的哥哥喊。

“可是啊…”

“闭嘴！”

……

忍者之神毫无威信可言呢。

“请不要误会，我已经不想这样做了，所以并没有束缚你们的人格。”大蛇丸展开双臂示意自己并没有恶意。“今天有些特殊情况，出于他的要求，我才安排了这样一个谈话的场所。”说完大蛇丸走到佐助旁边。

“我是宇智波佐助，有事问你们火影。”傲慢的语气，似乎根本没把历代火影放在眼里。

“嗯？佐助吗。”是三代火影的声音。“你旁边的是…鼬！你脸上的裂痕，难不成你也…”

鼬只是对三代火影客气地笑了笑，没有对他做解释。

“宇智波的人吗，原来如此，难怪不是善类。”是扉间毫不客气的嘲讽。

“扉间！我叫你别这样说话！”柱间听到扉间的话后转身对扉间喊道。

“是大哥你太天真了！”扉间毫不认输。

“先别说我了！”佐助被他们的啰嗦的话语搞得不耐烦。“三代，为什么让鼬去做那种事。”

三代看向佐助身旁的鼬，鼬还是对他回以一个客气的微笑。

“看来你已经知道了。”三代说。

“我…为了给宇智波报仇，杀死了鼬。在那之后，我从阿飞和团藏处得知了真相，于是我决心向木叶复仇，可是，我想让你亲口告诉我，鼬的…一切。”说这话的佐助语气冷冰冰的。

水月在心里暗自腹诽，明明不让我说是你杀死了你的哥哥，现在你自己却说出来了，说得还那么自然。

鼬看着身旁这个执拗的弟弟，心里叹了今天的第n次气。

“这样啊…”猿飞日斩的声音带着些许沧桑。“我不仅命令他亲手杀死同胞，给他安上逆贼的罪名，还让他独自一人监视晓。”

老人沧桑的声音慢慢地讲述着真相。


End file.
